RosarioVampire Digital Guardians
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Drake was a normal nine-year-old that enjoyed playing Digimon with his two friends. But he soon met a girl name Mocha Aono that gave him and his friends Digivices what happens when Drake and his friends get thrown into the world of monsters? Please read and comment. Rated T for Violence and language. Hope you all enjoy it. May keep writing depends on the responses i get.


How is Everyone i'm back with a new story. I've gotten help from mercwiththemouth for this story and another one i'm working on. Thanks for all the help mercwiththemouth. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think of it. Comments are always welcomed.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire nor Digimon.

Normal speech.

_Thoughts/dreams_

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Tokyo as two nine-year-old boys carrying a small box each ran down the street-dodging people and sometimes running between their legs. One of them wore a blue cap backwards he also wore a white sleeveless shirt and dark brown shorts. The other one had red bed head hair, goggles on his forehead a black sleeveless shirt with a red dragon on it and Grey cargo shorts. The boy with the cap looked back at the red hair boy with eyes shining.

"Hey come on Drake! Don't want to keep Yuki waiting." The boy yelled back at the second one.

"Yeah yeah I know." The second boy said.

He ran up to the side of the first boy trying to catch his breath.

"How are you so full of energy Kou?" Drake asked.

Before Kou could answer, the light turned green and Kou took off like a rocket.

"Hey Kou wait up!" Drake yelled

Drake started to follow Kou but something told him to look in the ally he walked towards the ally and saw a group of older boys surrounding someone or something.

"What's wrong?" one of the boy asked.

"Yea thought you were strong." Another said.

"She is a freak that's all."

Drake shook his head and started to walk away.

"Please someone help me." A weak voice said.

Drake looked back and the group and saw a piece of dress through a gap.

Drake wasn't the strongest, fastest or even the smartest person. However he could never sit back and let a person suffer no matter who it was. He set the box he was carrying down on top of a dumpster and walked towards the group.

"Hey!" He called out to the group.

They turned to look at Drake.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"Go away before you get hurt." Another said.

"No." Drake said.

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'no' or are you too dumb to understand?"

"That does it!"

One of them charged at Drake. Drake stepped to the side and the boy ran head first into a dumpster. Drake ran towards the group and jumped on the head of another smashing his face into the ground. Drake landed between them and the girl. He cut his eyes to the girl.

"Stay down, I'll protect you." Drake said.

He looked to the side and saw a piece of metal pipe he picked it up and held it like a baseball bat. One of the boys that were obviously the leader pulled out a switchblade.

"Let's go." The boy said in a low voice.

Drake looked at the group and swung the pipe at one to the side knocking him into another. Drake turned to the girl.

"Run!" Drake yelled at the girl.

The girl ran out of the ally and down the street.

"_This has got to be the stupidest thing I ever made"_ Drake thought.

"This is the stupidest thing you ever did." The boy with the switchblade said.

"I was just thinking that." Drake said.

The boy tried to slash Drake with the switchblade but he blocked it with the pipe he had.

"Your reflexes are pretty good." The boy commented.

"Freeze police!" a voice yelled.

They all turned to the entrance of the ally and saw a man with black hair wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and blue denim jacket. He had a gun pointed at the group.

"Let's get out of here!" one yelled.

He ran away followed by the others including the one with the switchblade. The man watched them run away before walking over to Drake.

"Drake you need to think more before you act." The man said.

"Sorry Morgan but I couldn't sit by and watch them pick on a girl." Drake said.

Morgan sighed and kneeled down to Drake.

"Um excuse me." A voice said.

They turned to look and saw a girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes she was wearing a sundress and had a necklace on.

Drake thought she was beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

Morgan looked over at Drake and saw his face. Morgan chuckled looking at Drake.

"He'll be fine." Morgan said.

"That's good to hear. I don't want him to get hurt because of me."

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Drake Neverwinter." Drake said.

"I'm Mocha Aono. You're not from around here are you Drake?" Mocha asked.

"No I'm from Florida." Drake said.

"Florida in the United States?"

"Yea that was where my mom met my dad. My mom is from here."

"So you're half American?"

"Yea I am."

"Or as I like to say half Baka half American idiot." Morgan said.

"Come on Mocha I'll let you use my cell phone to call your parents." Morgan said.

"Alright." Mocha said.

"You need a ride home Drake?"

"No I'm heading to the park to meet up with Kou and Yuki." Drake said.

"See you around Mocha." Drake said.

"Bye Drake." Mocha called out.

Drake grabbed his box from the dumpster and ran across the street.

"He's not strong physical but mentally he is a tank." Morgan said as he watched Drake run across the road.

"What do you mean by that?" Mocha asked.

"Back in the United states he saw something that no one should see. It would have broken anyone else but not him."

"What did he see?"

"He saw his father die right in front of him."

Mocha eyes widen.

"Mr. Morgan can you tell me where he went?" Mocha asked looking at him.

"He and his friends got a hang out at the playground. It is shaped like a little fort."

"After I call my parents I'm heading over there."

"Alright let's go make that call." Morgan said.

He walked towards the entrance of the ally handing his phone to Mocha.

* * *

Drake ran to the fort, it was a simple two-story fort. The littler kids played on the first floor, which was the ground while the older ones usually played and hanged out on the top. Drake ran up the stairs and walked in to see Kou playing a card game with a girl with dark purple hair wearing a white shirt with a skirt she had a sucker in her mouth and a grin on her face.

"I win." The girl said putting a card down.

Kou looked at the card and his eyes widen.

"When did you get a metalgarurumon Yuki?" Kou asked

"I traded with her." Drake said making them look at him.

"About time you got here." Kou said.

"Yea I was getting worried you wouldn't show." Yuki said.

"Sorry I was helping someone out." Drake said.

Drake looked at the cards on the ground.

"You know better then send a clockmon against a metalgarurumon Kou." Drake said.

"I didn't know she had one. Thought she would use Seadramon like last time. Speaking of that what did you trade for Drake?"

"I got a Gallantmon." Drake said.

Kou looked shocked and was about to say something when someone walked into the fort and was a little nervous.

"Excuse me." A girl's voice said.

They turned, looked, and saw Mocha standing there.

"Hey Mocha what's going on?" Drake asked.

"You know her?" Yuki asked.

"Yea this is the person I was helping. That's Kou Harumura and Yuki Shariyuki." Drake said pointing at his friends.

"This is my new friend Mocha Aono." Drake said.

Mocha looked at Drake surprised.

"I'm your friend?" she asked Drake.

"Well yea if you want to be." Drake said.

She suddenly hugged him knocking him to the ground.

"Yea! Of course I'll be your friend!" She said cheerfully.

"Any friend of Drake's is a friend of ours right Yuki?" Kou asked.

Yuki nodded in agreement looking at Mocha.

"_Aono_ _that sounds familiar."_ She thought.

They heard a chuckle at the entrance and saw Morgan looking in at them.

"Glad to see you all are getting along. I got something for you Mocha." Morgan said.

"What is it?" Mocha asked.

Morgan held out a deck of cards Mocha took them and looked through them and she saw different types of monsters.

"They are called Digimon it's pretty popular right now."

"Thanks but I don't know how to play." Mocha said.

"Those three will teach you how. They are known as the best." Morgan said.

"Yea we'll teach you Mocha." Kou said.

"Once you get use to the game we can go get some more cards for you." Yuki said.

Drake nodded and sat down beside Kou.

"Come on its time to learn how to play." Drake said.

"Don't worry Mocha I'll come get you when you're parents get here." Morgan said.

Mocha smiled and nodded before sitting down beside Yuki.

Morgan walked away smiling.

"_Those Four will have a bond that won't be broken."_ He thought.

* * *

Two hours later Mocha had the hang of the game.

"Ha! Try to beat my MachGaogamon." Kou said to Mocha.

Mocha looked at her hand and on the field where she had a Seadramon.

"I'll use a digivolve disk on Seadramon and he turns into…"

She put down a Megaseadramon and Kou eyes widen.

She giggled a little and looked over at Drake and Yuki who were going against each other.

"Sorry Yuki I'm not letting you get Metalgarurumon." Drake said.

"I already got a Garurumon on the field and you got a Greymon. I think I win this round."

"I disagree." Drake said smirking.

Yuki knew that smirk it meant he had a plan.

"I digivolve Greymon into Metalgreymon."

Yuki sighed in defeat.

"Looks like I'm still the second best." She said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Yuki you put up a good fight." Drake said.

They heard a knock and Morgan looked in.

"You're parents are here Mocha." He said.

"Alright." She said sadly.

He left and she looked at her new friends who were putting their cards up.

"Thanks for letting me play with you guys." Mocha said to them.

"Hey no problem it was fun having a two on two battle." Kou said grinning.

"Yea you can become a pretty good tamer if you keep at it." Drake said.

"Tamer?" Mocha asked

"It's what the people who play the game are called." Yuki said.

Mocha walked out followed by Drake, Yuki and Kou.

Mocha walked over to a man wearing a suit he had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Overall, he was normal looking. Drake looked at the woman she had pink hair and green eyes she wore a sundress and a leather necklace with a Rosaria attached to it. To Drake she was beautiful he looked at Kou and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"So you're Mocha's new friends." The woman said.

"Uh yes ma'am." Drake managed to get out.

"I'm glad she got some friends." The woman smiled at them.

"Which one of you is Drake?" the man asked.

Yuki and Kou pointed at him while Drake raised his hand.

Both the man and woman looked him over before smiling.

"Thank you for saving Mocha." The man said.

"It was nothing really I just did what I thought was right." Drake said.

"My name is Tsukune Aono and this is my wife Moka." The man said putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Well are you ready to go Mocha?" Moka asked.

"Yea." She said sadly.

The other three looked sad also and Tsukune notice this and looked at Moka who to noticed.

"If you want you can come back here tomorrow Mocha." Moka said.

Mocha looked up at Moka smiling.

"Really?" Mocha asked.

Both Tsukune and Moka nodded smiling.

"We can meet back here tomorrow." Yuki said

"Yea we can hit the card shop." Drake said

"Yea they got some new cards in today." Kou said.

Drake and Yuki looked at each other before turning to Kou.

"What?" Kou asked.

"Why didn't you say that before?" they both said in unison.

"Uh…See you tomorrow Mocha." Kou said before running off.

"See ya Mocha." Drake said.

"Later." Yuki said.

They both gave chase after Kou while Morgan, Tsukune, Moka and Mocha watched them.

"I'm glad they're great friends." Moka said.

"Wasn't always like that." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?"

"When they first met they were total different."

"How so?"

"Kou parents died when he was a baby and he is being raised by his sister he was a trouble maker. Yuki was a social outcast everyone pretty much rejected her and Drake you were lucky to get a sentence out of him after his father died."

"What changed?"

"They found each other and figured out they didn't have to be alone."

"They got a bond that can't be broken." Tsukune said.

"I agree with that and now Mocha is part of that bond." Morgan said.

"Here are the cards you let me use." Mocha said.

"Keep them Mocha think of them as a gift from us." Morgan said.

He walked into a crowd and it seemed like he melted into the crowd.

Mocha got in the back seat of a car with her parents in the front seats. She looked at the deck of cards in her hands and smiled.

* * *

_Three shadows sat around a table facing each other._

"_Has the egg hatched?" One of the shadows said._

"_No not yet I pray it doesn't." Another said._

"_It's not a matter on if it's a matter of when." The shadow sitting across from the other two said._

"_What about the guardians?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Are you going to wake them?"_

"_No need they will wake themselves when its time."_

_Three devices that were small enough to fit in a person's hand lay on a table in the middle of the three shadows. One was a dark green color, one was a light blue and the last one was fire red. _

"_The question is who will they choose?" One of the shadows' said looking at the devices._

* * *

Drake woke up with someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Drake! You're friends are here!" His mom yelled through the door.

"Alright Mom." He yelled back.

He sat up in bed putting his feet on the hard wood floor.

"That was a strange dream. But it was still better than the one I usually have." He said aloud.

He got up and dressed before walking down stairs where he saw Kou, Yuki and Mocha sitting at the table eating.

"Morning Drake." Yuki said.

"Hey Drake! Were you planning on sleeping all day?" Kou asked.

"Morning guys thought we were meeting at the park." Drake said.

"We were at the park when Kou thought we should meet here since the card shop is down the street." Mocha said.

"Huh sounds like he came up with a smart idea." Drake said as he sat down.

"Yea I couldn't believe it myself." Yuki said.

"Hey! I have good ideas…sometimes." Kou said.

After they finished eating the four friends walked down the street talking about the cards they would buy when Mocha stopped and looked up.

"What's up Mocha?" Drake said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to stay with my grandfather. So we won't be able to hang out like this for a while." She said sadly.

"That sucks." Drake said.

"Yea we won't be able to hang out." Kou said.

The air weighed heavily from the sadness that came from the four friends.

"Will you all still be friends?" Mocha asked.

"Of course we will!" Kou said giving her a thumbs up.

"No matter where life takes us no matter how much time passes we will always be friends." Yuki said.

"Yep that's the promise we made each other the first day we met up." Drake said.

"I'll make that promise too!" Mocha said.

"Alright!" Kou said.

The four friends walked away with the mood lighten making small talk.

The sun was setting when Mocha's parents came to pick her up.

"Well I guess this good bye for a while." She said sadly.

"Here I want you to have this." Drake said holding out a card.

Mocha took it and looked at it and she gasped when she saw it was Gallantmon.

"I can't this is your favorite card." She said

"Keep it as a promise that we'll meet again." Drake said.

Kou and Yuki looked at each other and pulled out a card of their own giving it to Mocha. Kou gave her his MachGaogamon and Yuki gave her Metalgarurumon.

"Same promise as Drake." Yuki said.

Kou grinned and nodded in agreement.

Mocha took the cards and smiled while a tear fell from her eyes.

She walked to her parents' car putting the cards up before coming back with a box. She opened the box revealing three small devices one was dark green, one was light blue and the last one was fire red.

"I want you to have these." Mocha said handing one to each of her friends.

Kou got the dark green one, Yuki got the light blue one and Drake was handed the fire red one.

Drake eyes widen when he saw the device.

"_This is the one from my dreams."_ Drake thought.

"Keep these so you can remember me by." Mocha said.

They nodded and looked at Mocha as she got in the car. Kou, Yuki and Drake looked at the devices. Little did they know how much their lives would change because of those devices they held.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone my first Rosario+Vampire/Digimon story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it. Like i said before Comments help alot. Thanks for reading and i hope you all keep enjoying my stories.


End file.
